ninjago_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ella
"Nie mogę pozwolić by przez moją głupotę stała się komuś krzywda" - Ella Ella jest srebrnym Ninja i wnuczką Pierwszej Mistrzyni Spinjuitzu (potrafi używać po trochu wszystkich żywiołów). Historia Ella mieszkała w niewielkiej wiosce. Jednak pewnego dnia musiała się z niej wyprowadzić gdyż jej ojciec dostał nową prace. Dziewczyna była przybita wyjazdem. Ella dołączyła do nowej klsy. Po lekcjach poszła na stołówkę zobaczyła tam, że jakieś dziewczyny dokuczają Andrei. Ella staneła w jej obronie (postraszyła te dziewczyny) a te dziewdzyny zwiały (Po tej "akcji Ella i Andrea Zostały BFF). Po chwili podbiegło do niej trzech chłopaków by zaprosić ją do dojo lecz ona nie chciała. Pewnego dnia gdy wracała ze szkoły zobaczyła chłopaka z jej klasy rozdającego ulotki promujące dojo karate Senseia Leona. Ella zobaczyła to i postanowiła zapisać się.Po pewnym czasie była najlepsza uczennicą.Jakiś czas później w szkole odbył się konkurs talentów cała piątka brała w nim udział :Ella- śpiewała i grała na gitarze, Andrea śpiewała z Tomasem, James tańczył a Alex grał na fortepianie. Konkurs wygrała Ella i postanowiła zabrać wszystkich na pizzę tam James zapytał Ellę czy nie zostanie jego dziewczyną ale ona odmówiła wtedy podbiegł Alex i zapytał się o to samo lecz jemu też odmówiła. Następnego dnia w dojo pojawił się Sensei Wu. Ella od razu go poznała. Sensei przybył by zabrać Ellę i zrobić z niej ninja. Dziewczyna chwile się wahała ale zgodziła się. Jednak jej rodzice byli przeciwni i nie chcieli żeby Ella w ogóle zadawała się ze swym wujem Wu. Ona zignorowała zakazy rodziców i udając, że dostała stypendium w szkole muzycznej wyruszyła z Senseiem Wu do jego klasztoru gdzie rozpoczęła trening ninja. Ella była bardzo wytrwała i szybko nauczyła się Spinjitsu. Lecz zanim się go na uczyła oczywiście musiała przejść test, w którym była zaatakowana przez pozostałych ninja. Podczas walki chciała spróbować użyć Spinjuitzu lecz przeszkodził jej Sensei Wu, a następnie ogłosił, że Ella zostanie nowym ninja. (Ella brała udział we wszystkich przygodach ninja\pod koniec "Roku Węży" Cole i Ella zostali parą) REAKTYWACJA Po pokonaniu Mrocznego Władcy wszyscy ninja zajęli się nauka dzieci w szkole Senseia Wu ale Ella poszła trochę inną droga gdyż została piosenkarką jednak nie na długo bo postanowiła, że skoro całe miasto zmienia się na nowo to ona tez powinna się trochę zmienić. Na jej szczęście była świetną informatyczka i Cyrus Borg pozwolił jej zostać swoją asystentką. Gdy Ella i Cyrus dowiedzieli się, że Mroczny Władca opanował system natychmiast zaczęli obmyślać plan jak go pokonać. Postanowili, że stworzą nowe stroje, bronie i potajemnie przekażą je ninja. Ella udała się do ninja z zaproszeniem na urządzenie wycieczki dla uczniów na, której mieli zwiedzać Borg Industries. Gdzie zostały im przekazane Cyber Ostrza i Nowe stroje. I znów zaczęła walczyć u boku ninja przeciwko Cyber Władcy i Ninja-droidom. Cole i Ella po tak długi czasie niewidzenia się ze sobą postanowili się rozstać jednak nadal pozostają przyjaciółmi. Jednak gdy Ella dowiaduje się o tym, że to Nya pasuje do Cola anie ona to robi się trochę zazdrosna jednakże nie okazuje tego ani Colowi ani swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce. Walka z wrogami była dla niej trudniejsza gdy pogłowie chodziło jej coś zupełnie innego czyli co się dzieje z jej kuzynem Lloydem. Gdy wraca do domu postanawia oddać moc przyjaciołom jednak Ella nie pozwala na to gdyż wie, że Lloyd jest osłabiony i postanawia, że to ona odda swą moc. Po jakimś czasie wojownicy znajdują się w całkiem nie typowej sytuacji gdyż walczą z wrogie m kosmosie. powrót na swa planetę nie jest łatwy gdy nie ma się statku. Jednak wojownicy używając swych mocy wrócili do domu. Jednak ninja muszą pokonać największego wroga (Mrocznego Władcę). Bohaterski czyn Zana ratuje wszystkich przed Władca lecz w walce zginął nie tylko Władca ale także najdzielniejszy ninjadroid. Jeszcze tego samego dnia odbyła się uroczystość na cześć Zana, na której odsłonięto pomnik na jego cześć. Wszyscy byli przygnębieni "Nie zapomnimy cię Zane". TURNIEJ ŻYWIOŁÓW Po utracie Zana każdy z ninja zajął się czymś innym jednak Ella i Lloyd dalej zostali ninja. Chcieli oni zpowrotem połączyć drużynę więc zaprosili wszystkich do restauracji Chena. Niespodziewanie w restauracji pojawili się "złoczyńcy" ninja prubójąc ich zatrzymać wybiegli z restauracji. Jednak na zewnątrz nie było nikogo tylko tylko list o tym, że Zane żyje i zaproszenie na Turniej Żywiołów. Ninja udali sie na turniej każdy z nich dostał tam wyjątkowy pokój, który był zrobiony tak by zwieść ninja o tym, że Chen jest bardzo dobry jednak Ella nie dała się tak łatwo wywieść w pole gdyż jej babcia w swym pamiętniku dokładnie opisała Chena i jego wyspę. Pod łóżkiem w jej pokoju leżała księga zaklęć gdy zaczęła ją czytać zauważyła, że jej medalion zaczyna się świecić (tak jak wtedy gdy po kolei odkrywała swoje moce) uświadomiła sobie wtedy, że potrafi władać magią. Rozpoczyna się walka o jadeitowe ostrza przez kilka kolejnych dni ninja walczą z innymi. Pewnej nocy Ella postanawia urządzić imprezę by przeciągnąć wszystkich na stronę ninja. Przekazała wszystkim potajemnie zaproszenie i rzuciła zaklęcie niewidzialności tak by Chen o niej nie wiedział. Po tej nocy Ella myślała, że wszyscy są po stronie ninja a okazało się, że byli tylko po jej stronie. Następnego dnia Ella musiała walczyć z Andreą. Ella wiedziała,że bez problemu by ją pokonała ale Chen oczywiście oszukiwał i Ella przegrała. Po trafieniu do lochu Chen powiedział, że jeśli Ella nie wróci na turniej i nie będzie jego szpiegiem to zrobi krzywdę jej przyjaciołom. Ella nie miała wyboru i wróciła do turnieju po starciu Lloyda z Camille. Ella nie chciał zdradzić swych przyjaciół ale mimo to udawał do ostatniej chwili, że działa dla Chena (podczas jej nie obecności wszyscy byli przeciwko ninja). W dalszym ciągu turnieju Ella nie spełniała zbyt wielkiej funkcji jedynie przy czytaniu zaklęcia była przy Lloydzie (mówiła z nim zaklęcie). Pod koniec turnieju Cole powiedział Elli, że dalej coś do niej czuje i znów stali się parą. OPĘTANIE W południe ninja spotkali sie w centrum Ninjago a z tam tond polecieli do herbaciarni Senseia Wu. Sensei poprosił ninja by polecieli rozdawać ulotki jednak zanim wyruszyli zadzwonił telefon przez, który Lloyd musiał lecieć do muzeum a w tym czasie Ella razem z Nyą sprzątały sklep. Gdy ninja wrócili oznajmili, że nie mają już mocy co było dziwne bo Ella mogła swojej używać. Nagle zaczął wić wiatr i w bramie pojawił się Lloyd opętany przez Morro. Chciał on zdobyć laskę Senseia Wu ninja wyszli zaczęli z nim walczyć jednak przegrywali. Gdy Moro dostał się już do wnętrza herbaciarni Ella i Nya walczyły z nim. Gdy wszyscy zaczęli uciekać już statkiem Elli przypomniało się, że Lloyd ma medalion mocy przez, który jest silniejszy. Gdy Moro wpadł na statek Ella próbowała mu odebrać medalion udało się. Wiedziała, że medalionu ktoś musi chronić założyła więc go na szyję ale od tej chwili nie mogła juz używac mocy (bo medalion Lloyda i Elli były obok siebie i zamiast zwiększyć moc osłabiały ją). Po chwili ninja rozbili się, gdy wyszli ze statku Wu zaczął opowiadać im historie Moro. Następnego dnia ninja wyruszyli do Stixu do sklepu Ronina po zwój Airjuitzu, który ukradł........ Wygląd Ella ma długie brązowe włosy, niebieskie oczy. Gdy nie musi być ubrana w strój ninja najchętniej zakłada jeansy, t-shirt i próbuje udawać, że jest taka sama jak inne dziewczyny. Na szczególne okazje zakłada na głowę bandanę lub wplata ja w warkocz. Charakter Ella jest bardzo odważna, ambitna, wytrwała i nigdy się nie poddaje. Robi wszystko by chronić swoich przyjaciół i tych, których kocha. Jest dziewczyną, która zawsze znajdzie rozwiązanie na wszystko, uwielbia grać w piłkę nożną i zawsze (nie zważając na pogodę) po śniadaniu trenuje. Ciekawostki * Ella uwielbia śpiewać, tańczyć * Umie grać na gitarze, pianinie, perkusji Itp. * Bardzo ładnie rysuje choć uważa, że to nie prawda * Nienawidzi gotować chociaż dania jej i Zeana smakują ninja najbardziej * Lata na smoku gdy tylko ma odrobinę czasu ona uważa, że to "Najlepsza zabawa oczywiście nie licząc śpiewania i tańca :)" * Jej ulubiony kolor to niebieski * Zawsze gdy tylko ma okazje konkuruje z resztą * Ella posiada motor, który na początku był po prostu czarny ale później zostały na nim namalowane symbole wszystkich ninja (na znak ich przyjaźni) * Ella posiada medalion w kształcie kropli który podarowała jej babcia ma taż pamiętnik od niej (pamiętnik przyszedł pocztą w jej urodziny) * Ella uwielbia robić psikusy * Nikt prócz Lloyda nie wie, że gdy Ella była mała mówiła mamie, że idzie do koleżanek a tak naprawdę grała z chłopakami w piłkę i zachowywała się jak oni Cytaty "Jeśli życie jest snem to ja nie chcę się się obudzić" - Ella "Nie udawaj, że nie rozumiesz co do ciebie mówię" - Ella do Cola "Nie martw się niczym wygramy ten wyścig" - Ella do senseia Wu (Wyścig Wojowników) "To ja mam bronic Miecz Przeznaczenia!! Więc ty nie możesz próbować robić tego za mnie" - Ella do Kaia "Twoim przeznaczeniem jest bronic Miecza Przeznaczenia bo tak chciała twoja babcia" - Sensei Garmadon do Elli "Czasem walka z samym sobą jest trudniejsza niż walka z największym wrogiem" - Ella "Prawdziwi ninja nigdy się nie poddają, nawet jeśli jest naprawdę trudno" - Ella do ninja "Dla mnie nie ważne jest czy jestes człowiekiem czy duchem bo zawsze byłeś i jestes dla mnie kims wyjątkowym" - Ella do Cola "Nawet moja własna mama nie wie tego co powiedziałam tobie. I chcę, żeby tak zostało, no przynajmniej na razie. Okey? - Ella do Lloyda Relacje Lloyd - kuzyn i jednocześnie najlepszy przyjaciel (wie, że zawsze może mu o wszystkim powiedzieć) Sensei Wu\Garmadon - wujkowie\senseiowie Kai - dla niej to tylko dobry przyjaciel ale dla niego to coś więcej Cole - są w sobie zakochani ale nie okazują tego sobie (udają, że się nienawidzą)- gdy nie byli parą \obecnie - chłopak Jay - przyjaciele Nya - najlepsze koleżanki (BFF) Zane - przyjaciel Misako - ciotka P.X.A.L.-koleżanka Skylar- dobra przyjaciółka Andrea- przyjaciółka z czasów szkoły Ronin - nie ufa mu sądzi, że niedługo na pewno wywinie jakiś numer Alex - przyjaciel James - przyjaciel, lubili robić razem innym kawały Tomas - przyjaciel Emma - siostra Nicole - największa rywalka Pierwsza Mistrzyni Spinjuitzu - babcia Użycie Jeśli ktoś chce użyć tej postaci musi spytać się mnie o zgodę. KatrinaNinja12 Kategoria:KatrinaNinja12